


Love is his Guide

by erin_means_peace



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: Post series 3, Hugh Armitage has now gone completely blind and Dwight instills the help of one of his old friends Emala Addington, a poor girl with a love of literature to be Hugh's guide and try to get his mind off of Demelza. Will Emala be able to save Hugh from the darkness or will he be doomed to forever be trapped there in both sight and spirit.Poldark fanfiction, Multi-ship story with Romelza, Carolight, and Drowenna as well as Hugh x Emala.There will be spoilers for those who have not read the books in here but I've written this is also a canon divergent story so it shouldn't be too obvious what those spoilers are...But still you have been warned!





	1. The New Guide

Dwight Enys stared glumly into his teacup as he sat beside Lord Falmouth to discuss a particularly hard subject, but it was one that was very close to his heart. His dear friend Hugh Armitage had recently lost all of his vision and was now very depressed. However, Dwight knew that the loss of his vision was only one of two reasons why his friend was so troubled.

"I just wish I knew how to help him." Lord Falmouth sighs and places his cup and saucer on the small table in between he and Dwight's chairs. "It really is a tragedy. He was such a promising navigator."

"I agree." Dwight says. "The navy has lost one of their best I'm afraid."

"And even worse is he can no longer read or write or sketch." Lord Falmouth says. "Without his sight, he cannot enjoy the things he used to do. That takes an even worse toll on him. Is there anything you can do to help him out of this depression Dr. Enys?"

"I'm afraid not." Dwight says. "It will take time for him to get used to being without his sight. It's going to be very difficult for him to change a lot about his life in order to cope with this new condition."

 _Though he won't have to deal with it for long..._ Dwight thinks to himself sadly.

"Is there any way to make his life a bit easier?" Falmouth asks.

"Well I would highly suggest hiring a servant for him to be his guide. Lead him around places and such so he does not get injured or lost in his own home or elsewhere." Dwight explains.

"Very well. I see the necessity in that." Falmouth agrees. "Is there one you know of that you would recommend for Hugh."

"Hm..." Dwight hums. "I'll have to think. There are not many people who do this sort of work. Most that I know of are already assigned a charge. And it's not like Hugh is an elderly gent who would only need assistance for a few years. Whoever you hire to guide him may have to do it for his whole life so it has to be someone he could develop some sort of companionship with..." Dwight trailed off as the image of someone formed in his mind and he stood and smiled.

 _Of course! Her!_ Dwight exclaims in his head. _She not only has experience working as a guide but she and Hugh share many of the same interests. They're incredibly well suited for each other. In fact, this girl may help him deal with his blindness and get his mind off of Demelza._

"Lord Falmouth, I believe I know the perfect person to be Hugh's guide!" Dwight exclaims proudly.

Later that day in Cornwall an older gentleman sat in a bookshop at his desk, writing when he heard a jingle and smiled as he saw his favorite customer walk in. She wore a plain brown dress with a dirty apron. Her long blonde hair curled below her shoulders and her bright blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Good day Miss Addington. Finished another one I see." He says, noting the book in the girl's hands.

"Yes. It was a fantastic adventure to Northern Italy. Such a romantic setting. I wish I could go back." The girl says and looks down at it longingly. "But unfortunately I can never afford to keep these books."

"Oh that's no problem Emala." The older man says to the girl. "You're one of the only people who comes down here anyway. Why don't you take one, for free. Read it to those little siblings of yours before bed." He suggests.

"Really?" Emala asks. The man nodded. "Oh thank you so much!" She says and gives him a gentle hug before taking her favorite book off of a shelf and leaving the store.

She had a bright smile on her face as she walked home. She couldn't wait to put this book on the shelf and treasure it forever. Then she ran into someone she'd rather not see.

"Oh look it's the little bookworm, back from the shop." One man says, putting down his beer glass. "Why do you keep going there? Shouldn't ye be at home with your family. T'is a woman's place after all."

"I'll have you know Bernard I went to pick up something for my sisters." Emala tells him plainly. "Now let me pass-hey!" She exclaims as the man grabs the book from her. "Give that back to me!"

"Why? Women have no use for these things anyway." Bernard says and spits at her feet.

"And this world has no use for a drunken oaf like you and yet you're here." Emala retorts.

"You're going to regret saying that missy." Bernard says and starts to approach her.

Emala paled. How could she have been so rash. Her words held much more weight than a punch from her weak fists ever could. Thankfully she was saved by a gentleman she thought she would never cross paths with again.

"Excuse me but that is no way to speak to a lady." Dwight says sternly to the man.

"Dr. Enys?" Bernard asks. "What're ye doin' round here?"

"I came to speak with Miss Addington on a very important matter. And it seems I have come to her aide in just the knick of time." Dwight notes and then holds out his hand. "Return her possession, or I may have to report you for theft." He glares at Bernard and he quickly hands Dwight the book and runs off.

"My hero." Emala fondly says and Dwight smiles at her and hands her back her book. "Oh Dwight I never thought I'd see you again!" She says and throws her arms around him and he's surprised and stumbles a bit before hugging her back tightly. "I heard that you had joined the navy and imprisoned by the French! Everyone was certain you were dead I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Oh believe me Emala, being back here is a dream come true." He says and releases the girl from his arms. "How is your mother and younger sisters? I hope some light has returned to your life after the passing of your father."

"It hasn't really." Emala admits sadly. "But my sisters seem to have also inherited my love of books." She shows him the novel. "So bedtime stories are always enjoyable."

"As they should be." Dwight says.

"Shall I recommend some titles to you?" Emala offers. "In case you and Caroline will be reading stories anytime soon..." Dwight laughed.

"I appreciate the offer but we are not trying for children at the moment. I will call upon you though when we are. You tell stories better than anyone else I know." Dwight says. "In fact that is part of the reason I have come to see you. I would like to offer you a job as a guide for a friend of mine that was imprisoned with me, who has recently lost his vision due to an illness that is killing him."

"Oh that's awful. Dwight I am so sorry. How long does he have?" Emala asks.

"Not long I'm afraid, at the rate he's going. Probably only a month." Dwight says.

"That's just awful." Emala says and sits on a stool outside the porch of the house they were by. "Does his family know?"

"No." Dwight says. "He requested I keep them in the dark about the gravity of his condition. He doesn't want them to spend what little time he has left in sadness. It would only burden them more."

"He sounds like he is a good man." Emala says with a small smile.

"He is." Dwight says. "In some areas." He adds, remembering Hugh's affair with Demelza. "But you two share many similar interests." He says, looking down at the book in Emala's hands. "And you have experience as a guide now since you learned how to be one for your father before he passed."

"So essentially I'll be doing that again." Emala says sadly then looks at Dwight. "I owe you much for all you've done for my family. I suppose I can do this small service for you." She tells him with a smile.

Emala had invited Dwight to stay for dinner. He smiled at Emala's two younger sisters at the table across from him and her mother at the head.

"Why are you leaving with Dr. Enys?" Ten year old Sophie asks as Emala places a bowl of soup in front of her.

"To help someone in need Sophie." Emala explains.

"But Emmy, who will read us bedtime stories when you're gone?" Six year old Gracie asks her and Emala smiles and goes to kneel between her sisters.

"Don't worry about that Gracie. You'll have mother to tell you stories and Sophie has been very creative as of late." Emala notes and Sophie smiles proudly at her big sister. "I'm sure she'll be able to come up with a fantastic tale."

"So the rumors are true then." Dr. Enys says and smiles at the young girls. "You two are turning out just as bright as your sister." He comments and the two girls blush and giggle from his compliment and hide in Emala's shoulders. "Don't fear little ones. Your sister will only be gone for a short while." Dwight looks to the mother and smiles at her. "And she will be paid handsomely I assure you." The mother nodded.

"That's right girls, I won't be away for long." Emala tells her sisters. "I'm going on an adventure to a faraway land for a little while. A land full of riches and danger at every turn." She dramatically tells the girls for their enjoyment. "For within the castle that I'll be working in there's a beast that could reach out and grab me at any minute!" She says and Gracie squeals in delight as Emala grabs her and hoists her up on her hip.

"We're going to miss you Emmy." Sophie says and Emala kneels down and kisses her sister's forehead.

"I know Sophie. I'll miss you, mother and Gracie as well." Emala tells her.

The next morning Emala arrived with Dwight at Lord Falmouth's residence. Dwight had told her of Hugh's interests and how he may not be appreciative of her aid but will grow to get used to it in time. What little of it he had left.

However Emala was not expecting to walk into the room and see a handsome young man, around her age sitting on a chair looking sad but in a pretty sort of way. Surely this could not be her charge. A young healthy looking man like that couldn't have gone blind at such a young age. She just blinked and stared, unsure of what she should say or do.

"Who has just come in?" He asks and Emala felt her heart jump.

Even his voice was attractive to her. In that moment she was thankful the man was blind and could not see how flustered she was. Wait a minute...he could not see her or Dwight. He was blind! That meant that this man was in fact...

"Greetings Hugh." Dwight says. "May I present to you your new pair of eyes, Miss Emala Addington." Hugh stood from his chair and Emala respectively bowed.

"Hello Emala." Hugh says and smiles politely.

Emala noticed that he wasn't making eye contact with her. She expected that much of a man who had recently gone blind.

"I have heard many a great thing about you from Dwight. You were a guide to your father when he lost his sight due to old age correct?" Hugh asks.

"Yes." Emala answers. "I did indeed act as his eyes when he lost his. And I developed some methods of guiding that helped make the process much easier."

"Really?" Hugh asks, seeming generally interested.

"Yes it's true. I swear her father lived a few months longer than he was supposed to just by having her care for him." Dwight explains. "I hope the same happens for you dear friend."

"Thank you Dwight." Hugh says. "You truly are one of the greatest men I have ever had the fortune of meeting."

"Thank you." Dwight says and notices Emala seemed uneasy. "May I speak to Emala in private for a moment? There's a private matter that I wish to discuss briefly with her."

"Of course." Hugh says although he sounded a bit confused.

Emala and Dwight took their leave and as soon as the doors to the room shut Emala said "You did not tell me he was so young."

"Well you never asked his age." Dwight reminds her. "Does it bother you that you are around the same age?"

"Well...yes and no." Emala says. "My heart aches for him even more now. He has his whole life ahead of him and now it's about to end before it's just beginning. It's tragic."

"All the more reason he needs a caring friend to guide him through his final weeks and make them the best he's ever had in his whole life." Dwight reminds her.

"The best he's ever had in his whole life?" Emala asks with a tone of disbelief. "Dwight Enys that is quite a lot to ask of me. I'm only a girl."

"Yes but you are a very unique, smart and special girl." Dwight reminds her. "And Hugh seems to like you. And I could tell that you like him..." He adds and Emala blushed.

"Judas Dwight the man only has a few weeks to live!" Emala reminds him. "Do I find him attractive...yes. He is rather easy on the eyes but I don't foresee myself getting too attached. One because he's going to die, and two we come from completely different worlds. He comes from a land of riches and prospects, I come from the slums of miners and other workmen who have to use their hands to earn their wages. Even if he were healthy it wouldn't work out."

"You are a wise girl Emala Addington." Dwight comments and she blushes. "I only ask that you provide him comfort and aid in his final moments. Nothing more or less."

"I think that is a job I can do." Emala says and holds out her hand.

Dwight takes it and kisses it before the two of them head back inside to Hugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! I worked super hard on this! I will be following the Poldark novel canon for the most part although I might make some changes... Please comment if you would like me to continue the story.


	2. Instant Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh and Emala have some bonding time.

"You will have to guide my hand." Hugh tells Emala. 

The two of them were alone in the sitting room. She was instructing him on how she was going to lead him. 

"Very well." Emala says. 

She blushes as she takes Hugh's hand in hers and guides it to her shoulder where she gently rested it. She felt her breath hitch as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to make sure his hand was securely on her. 

"Okay. Now you should be able to feel me move and then you will take a step forward." Emala tells him and steps forward, purposely leaning forward a bit so Hugh would get the signal. 

He caught on quickly and took a step after she moved. They both continued on like this for a while. Walking in circles around the sitting room. 

"I think you've got the hang of it." Emala says cheerfully. "You're a fast learner." 

"I suppose so." Hugh agrees and smiles slightly. 

Emala's heart warmed at the sight of him smiling. This was a good sign, she hoped, that she would be able to brighten this man's spirit in these final weeks of his life. 

"Shall we move outside?" She suggests. "Dr. Enys suggested that I take you on a walk through the gardens at least once a day. The fresh air would be good for you and the walk would be good exercise." 

"If those are his orders then yes, we can move outside." Hugh says. 

This was also a good exercise to practice moving around his uncle's large home. Thankfully all the open space made it easier to avoid having Hugh bump into things, but the downside was that it was easy to get lost, especially since Emala was very unfamiliar in this house. She had to stop many times to ask a servant for assistance in directions to get to the garden. 

"Why must your uncle's house be so large?" Emala asks him. 

"To display his wealth to the people and increase his status." Hugh explains. 

"And increasing his status grants him more power?" Emala adds. Hugh smirked. 

"It would appear you are a fast learner too." Hugh notes. 

"Then we have found something we have in common." Emala says. "Now if only I knew where to go from here...." She says and looks down the hall, trying to remember. 

"Can you describe what the area looks like to me?" Hugh asks. 

"It's a grand hallway." Emala says. "The floor is white marble. The walls are painted a light blueish green with gold trim and white crown molding. There is a very ornate gold table to my left with two white vases holding flowers and a portrait of a woman in a blue dress with dark brown hair-" 

"Ah!" Hugh says and smiles. "I know where we are. Just make a right then two lefts and we should be at the back exit." He says. 

"Alright then. Thank you for your help." Emala tells him. 

"Of course. Even though I cannot see I'd still like to be able to help in some way." Hugh tells her. 

"You will." Emala says. "In order for this to work successfully we need to be a team. You give me a direction and I'll take you there." He smiled. 

"That's a very poetic way of putting it." He says as they start to walk. 

"Well I am fond of poetry." Emala says.

She stops walking when she feels Hugh's hand start to slip off the back of her shoulder. She turned around to see what was wrong and saw a faint blush adorn the man's cheeks. 

"Is something the matter?" She asks and steps towards him. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Hugh assures her. "Just a brief hot flash." 

"Alright." Emala says, not entirely convinced but going along with it for now. 

They made their way outside and Emala couldn't help but smile and admire all the beautiful flowers that adorned the area. She stopped suddenly to admire some of the plants and then Hugh bumped into her from behind and she fell forward. But before she could hit the ground she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into Hugh's body. A servant who had been watching the scene gasped and shared a knowing look with her companion who had also seen the exchange. This would surely become gossip amongst the servants. In fact it had already become gossip. A young woman around the master's nephew's age had come to spend every moment by his side, surely something was bound to happen between them. And now that something may have taken a very exciting first step. Emala blushed as she looked up at Hugh. 

"I apologize for grasping you so suddenly." He says and releases his hold around her waist. "I only did so to prevent you from falling." 

"It's quite alright. I should be the one apologizing." Emala tells him. "I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly." 

"Why did you stop?" He asks. 

"The flowers." She says. "They're so lovely I didn't even feel myself stopping to admire them." 

"I know how you feel." He tells her then a sad smile adorns his face. "I too have been so enraptured by beauty before that I completely stopped and stared in awe of what was before me." 

"She sounds like a beautiful girl." Emala tells him. 

"How did you know I was talking about a woman?" Hugh asks her, surprised by how easily she figured that out. 

"The tone in your voice as you spoke. It was of longing and your words were passionate. Men only ever speak that way when talking about their heart's desires. And I have never met any men who talk about flowers that way." Emala explains and Hugh smiles and a small chuckle escapes his lips. 

"You are truly incredible Emala." He tells her. "I've never met anyone so intuitive as you before."

"Thank you." She replies, blushing from his compliment. "So who is this woman you are so fond of? Is she your fiancé?" 

"No, unfortunately." Hugh says. "I may love her but I cannot be with her." 

"Why not?" Emala asks. 

"Because her heart belongs to another." Hugh says sadly and looks down at the ground. 

"I'm sorry." Emala tells him. 

"It's alright. It's for the best anyway." Hugh says. "My time is limited. It's better that she's with someone else who could make her happy her whole life, rather than the short time I could give her. That's what she deserves." 

"That is so noble of you." Emala says and smiles at him. "A kind man such as yourself does not deserve such a short time on this Earth." 

"Unfortunately such decisions are not up to me to make." He says. "I have accepted my fate." 

Emala takes his hand and squeezes it gently to comfort him. 

"That's good." Emala says. "It will make everything easier when the time comes. But let's not discuss that now." She decides to try to lighten the mood. "Dr. Enys told me that you were fond of reading. Would you like me to read to you?" 

"Yes." Hugh says. "One of the things I've been wishing to do is allow my mind to travel to another world and escape this harsh reality for an afternoon. But since I cannot see, I am unable to do so. It's so unbearable to be trapped like this." 

"Well then I'll find a book and free you." Emala replies. 

"There is a bench nearby. Can you see it?" Hugh asks. 

"Yes. It's just past the azaleas." She says. 

"Direct me there. We can sit and read." Hugh tells her. 

"But we don't have a book." Emala reminds him. 

"Or do we?" Hugh asks, a smirk on his face. 

She led him over to the bench and helped guide his hand so he could feel where the bench was and sit down. 

"So where is this book you would like me to read?" Emala asks. 

"Look around. I'm sure you'll see it. You have a very good eye." Hugh tells her. 

Emala looked around for a bit and then laughed when she spotted a stone out of place on the wall built to keep the mulch for the plants from spilling. She lifted it up and found a copy of _Romeo and Juliette_ by William Shakespeare underneath it. 

"Why on Earth do you have a book hidden like this?" She questions. 

"My mother often complained that I would read too much when we came to visit my Uncle." Hugh explained. "She said she would prefer that I play outside and stretch my legs a bit more. But I do not have many friends here. So I would say I was going to the garden and I snuck a book out here one day and hid it so when she sent me out, thinking I was playing I was actually reading." 

"Quite the clever little boy you were." Emala notes and sits down on the bench beside him. 

"A woman as smart as you was just as clever when you were a child I'm sure?" Hugh questions.

"Yes I was." Emala admits. "When I didn't have my nose stuck in a book my friends and I would pull pranks on our neighbors." 

"I'm sure that got you into a lot of trouble." Hugh notes. 

"Oh it did." Emala tells him. "Even now they say I'm too much of a free spirit." 

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Hugh says. "I pulled my fair share of pranks too when I was a child."

"Really?" Emala asks. "What kind of pranks?" 

"Well one time I took some eggs from the kitchen and dropped them over the balcony onto the heads of my uncle's guests." Hugh tells her and her eyes widen. 

"How cruel!" Emala exclaims. 

"Yes I suppose in hindsight it was rather cruel." Hugh says. "But back then it was hilarious to see how angry they would get. And besides, they're rich. They could easily just buy another wig." 

"True." Emala says then looks down at the book in her hands. "Why did you choose to leave _Romeo and Juliette_ out here?" 

"Because of the scenery of the garden." Hugh explains. "Look around you. Do you see the balcony that comes off of the house behind me?" 

"Yes. It's magnificent." She says. 

"And it reminded me of the scene in the play when Romeo confessed his love for Juliette." Hugh explains. "When I would read the play I liked to imagine that scene happening on the balcony before me." 

"How lovely." Emala says. "I can see why you enjoyed reading it here. Would you like me to start reading from that scene?" She asks and opens the book. 

"Actually I have another activity in mind now after discussing our delinquent pasts." Hugh says. 

Emala looked over the balcony onto the garden path, a basket of eggs in her hands. 

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Emala whispers back to Hugh was hiding in a hallway. 

"Yes! It'll be exciting!" Hugh calls back to her. "Get ready I can hear them coming!" 

Emala picks up an egg and holds it over the balcony. She hears two men talking and sees Lord Falmouth and another man walking beside him. Taking a deep breath, she drops the egg out of her hand and watches it crack on the wig of Lord Falmouth's associate. The two men stopped and looked confused and Emala quickly ran back to the hallway and stood in front of Hugh and the two of them laughed. He then held his finger up to his mouth to silence her and they both listened. 

"How did that happen?" Lord Falmouth asks. 

"I don't know. Do you have flying chickens?" His associate asks. 

The two young adults couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and both of them burst out laughing from that statement. Emala leant on Hugh to balance herself so she wouldn't fall over and he held her shoulder to steady himself. Unfortunately their victim heard their laughter and was not so amused. 

"Actually my Lord, I think I have another theory." He says and storms upstairs. 

"Someone's coming." Hugh whispers to her. 

Emala pushes Hugh back into the doorway he was hiding in and then picks up her basket and looks innocent, walking down the hall. 

"You there!" A male voice calls out to her and she turns and finds an older gentleman with a powder wig on his head, soiled by egg yolk. "What is the meaning of this?" He asks and points to the egg on his head. 

"Oh no!" Emala says. "An egg fell on your head. How did that happen?" 

"Well I am fairly certain you know." The man says. "Considering you're carrying a basket of eggs!" 

"Oh! One of them must have fallen when I was on the balcony. I'm terribly sorry about that." Emala lies. 

"You should be." The man says. "Except I don't think you are." 

"Why not?" Emala asks, her confidence faltering slightly. 

"Because if you were delivering those eggs to the kitchen why would you go onto the balcony?" The man asks. "That's a dead end. You would have no purpose to go there." 

"Perhaps I just wanted to admire the scenery for a moment." Emala counters. 

"At the exact moment I happen to be walking under the balcony?" He asks and steps closer to Emala. "Quite the coincidence isn't it?" His tone had grown quite angry. 

"Yes I would suppose it is." Emala says. "Now I really need to get these to the kitchen-" She tries to step around him. 

"I don't think they even needed to be brought there in the first place!" The man yells at her and steps closer, forcing Emala against the wall. "You think dropping eggs on the heads of respected judges is funny you foolish girl!?" He yells at her. 

Emala held up the basket in front of her. Desperately trying to create some space between her and the angry old man in front of her. 

"Do you know you could get locked up for this?" He yells. 

"Sir please I-" Emala begs, fear evident in her voice. 

"What is all of the commotion?" Hugh asks and steps out from the doorway. 

"Lieutenant Armitage." The man adresses, in a calm tone. 

"I believe I heard a girl's voice as well." Hugh says and looks around, trying to figure out where she was. "Emala is that you?" Hugh asks.

"I'm here Hugh." Emala says in a shaky voice. 

As soon as he hears how shaken she sounds and how close her voice sounded to the judge's, he knew her circumstance and immediately strode over and stepped in between them. 

"Sir, I would address you by your name but unfortunately I cannot see you because I am blind." Hugh explains. "Who are you?" 

"I am Judge Bennett." He says. 

"Ah." Hugh says. "My uncle told me you would be visiting. But why are you displeased with my guide Emala?" 

"Guide? This delinquent girl is in charge of leading you around your uncle's home?" He asks. 

"Yes, and so far she has done an incredible job." Hugh says. 

"Well if she's your guide then why is she carrying a basket of eggs?" The Judge asks. "And isn't it an odd coincidence that one of them fell on my head earlier?" He asks in an accusatory tone. 

"I assure you Judge Bennett it must have been an accident." Hugh says. "She was asked to bring some eggs to the kitchen during her break and I allowed her to do so. I am sure this was just an accident. Please leave the girl alone." 

He looks between the two of them. 

"Very well." The Judge says and leaves. 

"Emala are you alright?" Hugh asks and turns to face her. "You sounded frightened. Did he scare you?" 

"Yes. But I'm alright now." She says softly and sets the basket down. 

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry I got you into this mess. We shouldn't have done this." Hugh says. 

"It's alright. It was exciting." Emala laughs. "Swooping in at the last second as might knight in shining armor was a nice touch."  They both laugh. 

"I suppose that did make the show more interesting." He agrees. 

"Hugh." Lord Falmouth addresses. "I thought you were too old for such childish pranks." 

Emala blushed slightly as Hugh placed his arm in front of her, protectively. Lord Falmouth noticed the action and smiled fondly. Emala relaxed and placed her hand on Hugh's arm and pushed it down gently, telling him it was alright. 

"It was a bonding exercise." Hugh explains. "In order for Emala to guide me successfully we need to work as a team. So I suggested we work together to pull a prank." 

"Well you certainly hit the mark. Literally." Lord Falmouth says. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you Miss Emala." He holds out his hand and she takes it. 

"It's nice to meet you Lord Falmouth." She says. 

"And it's nice to meet you as well." He answers. "I understand you live with the fishermen." 

"Yes. My father was a fisherman." Emala explains. 

"I'm sure he was an excellent one." Lord Falmouth says. 

"Yes he was." Emala says. 

"Well I will leave you two alone to continue...bonding." He says and looks suggestively between Emala and Hugh, causing the girl to blush as he leaves. 

"How about we go read?" Emala suggests. 

"Yes. I think we've had enough excitement for one day." He agrees and the two of them head towards the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment if you would like me to continue!


End file.
